1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a furniture appliance, and particularly to a seat pad swayable according to various sitting postures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional seat pad is always made in fixed type. The seat pad is correspondingly fixedly attached to a chair, so as to bear the weight of a sitter or articles. However, the sitter will not always maintain a sitting posture. Especially, a sitter who will sit for a long time will, with no doubt, change the sitting posture frequently, so that the center of gravity of the sitter changes accordingly. As a result, seat pad will counteract with various pressures in different directions and levels, and the counteracted pressure from the seat pad will apply to the sitter. As the sitter is seated in an improper sitting posture for a long time, the counteracted pressure can cause bad blood circulation, dullness or numbness et al. which is harmful to healthy.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.